


siedem pieśni persefony

by prouvaire_nif



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Les miserables continuation abomination written by francois ceresa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ceresa otrzyma to na co zasłużył, F/M, Feuilly jest basically starszym bratem Enjolrasa, Flowershop/Tatooist AU, Gen, Javert to francuski ojciec Mateusz in this one, M/M, Mariusz ma na imię Mariusz bo jest pół Polakiem xd, Multi, Patron-Minette - Freeform, czy mam pojęcie do czego konkretnie zmierzam? nah, kocham ich wszystkich, moloch - Freeform, pewnie będzie więcej relacji ale nie chcę was spłoszyć, więcej tagów potem
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/pseuds/prouvaire_nif
Summary: Życie właściciela kwiaciarni odpowiadało Valjeanowi. Nawet jeśli miał być już zawsze bacznie obserwowany przez lokalnego inspektora policji, który najwyraźniej podejrzewał go o kolaborację z osiedlającym salon tatuażu naprzeciwko gangiem młodocianych przestępców.Cosette natomiast zaczynał nudzić Paryż, milczący na temat przeszłości ojciec oraz monotonia. Chęć wyrwania się z tego wszystkiego nie oznaczała jednak, że dziewczyna była gotowa na jakiekolwiek zmiany, a zwłaszcza na zderzenie się z kawiarniowymi rewolucjonistami.Ale jak to w nędznym życiu bywa - to, czego pragniemy, nie jest tym, co zwykle dostajemy.





	siedem pieśni persefony

Biskup Myriel nawet w trumnie wyglądał na rozjaśnionego.

Pogrzeb był ceremonią cichą. Dostojną, lecz skromną jak sam zmarły. Niedowierzanie Jeana Valjeana, gdy patrzył, jak podstawiony z innej parafii kapłan żegna duchowego brata mieszało się z pełnym zrozumienia współczuciem, kiedy podtrzymywał jakby zaklętą w kamień staruszkę, żegnającą brata rodzonego.

Cosette piekły oczy.

Nie płakała. Szczerze? Nie miała pojęcia, kim dokładnie był zmarły, skurczony staruszek. Jego śmierć przybiła ojca. Starał się przywdziać maskę opanowania, zwłaszcza dla pomocy pannie Baptystynie, ale zmarszczki toczące jego twarz nie tyle uwypukliły się, a ugrzęzły mocniej w wyrazie. Wpatrywał się głównie w oparcie ławki przed nimi, a gdy przeszli cmentarnym konwojem na miejsce pochówku, tylko wtórował ostatnim pożegnaniom nabożnym mamrotem.

Ściskało jej to serce.

Ponad to dręczyło ją lekkie przeziębienie. Była wciąż nieprzytomna po wstaniu bladym świtem, jako że przez niezapowiedziany wyjazd kwiaciarnię należało przygotować wcześniej. Pani Leblanc szczęśliwie przywiozła żywy towar o wschodzie, tylko trochę narzekając na ekscentryczne pomysły Valjeana. Jak zwykle dostawa przyprawiona była o brojenie po łokcie w wodzie i kilka zadrapań, przez które Cosette musiała co chwilę rozcierać palce.

Ale nawet to wszystko i niewygodna podróż z Paryża niewiadomo gdzie nie mogły zmyć zimnego, cucącego strachu przed pogrzebami. Także dziewczyna stała wytrwale, znosząc pulsowanie pod czołem i bolesną przytomność swojego umysłu.

Przynajmniej nie padał śnieg.

Skończyło się to wszystko zbyt szybko dla ojca, niedostatecznie dla Cosette. Panna Baptystyna, najbliższa rodzina zmarłego, nadal trzymała się ramienia Valjeana by, gdy już wyszli z cmentarza, rzec łagodnie:

\- Bardzo piękne kwiaty pan przyniósł, naprawdę jestem wdzięczna. Brat by się ucieszył, a ja w moim stanie nie byłabym zdolna wszystkiego przypilnować, nawet z pomocą naszej kochanej gospodyni. Bardzo panu dziękuję.

Valjean uśmiechnął się życzliwie.

\- To tylko kropla w porównaniu z oceanem pomocy jaki otrzymałem od świętej pamięci biskupa. Nie trzeba mi wdzięczności, przynajmniej mogłem coś zrobić.

Powrót do Paryża odbył się w ciszy przerywanej pociągnięciami nosa zakatarzonej Cosette i kojącym stukotem kół pociągu po szynach. Było widniej, stalowoszare niebo przemierzane przez jakieś spóźnione ptaki zlewało się w niemalże jednolitą masę chłodu i braku słońca. W wagonie śmierdziało reklamówkami i czymś metalicznym oraz nieśmiertelnie żelem antybakteryjnym. Gdyby było lato Cosette zaczęłaby się mocować z oknem by choć minimalnie odświeżyć duszną puszkę podróżną.

Zamiast tego zawinęła się w płaszcz i poddała usypiającym kołysaniu.

\- Wiesz, ojcze, to chyba był pierwszy raz, gdy dowiedziałam się czegoś o twojej przeszłości. – przerwała ciszę, opierając pięty o siedzenie przed nią. Uniosła jasne spojrzenie na zasępionego ojca i dodała pełnym współczucia tonem. – Szkoda, że był nim pogrzeb.

Valjean, który zastanawiał się, czy kupienie herbaty przy takiej dozie wstrząsów środka lokomocji jest rozsądne westchnął, po czym spojrzał na córkę. Wyglądała na równie zmęczoną, co on się czuł.

\- Przynajmniej zobaczyłaś człowieka, bez którego twoja przyszłość nie wyglądałaby tak jak teraz.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Cosette zmarszczyła brwi. Ojciec uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Idę po herbatę.

\- Ale…!

Valjean jednakże wstał i po prostu odszedł. Cosette pozostawało odprowadzić go niedowierzającym wzrokiem, skrzyżować ręce i z naburmuszoną miną wpatrzeć się w szybę.

Zielony krajobraz tak różniący się od zwykłej miejskiej szarości zamiast rozluźniać tylko przywoływał niepokój. Piętnaście minut później zmorzył ją nieprzyjemny sen pełen śniegu, zimna i ciemnych tafli nagrobków.

***

\- Pobudeczka, pobudeczka!

Babet rozpoznałby ten głos we własnym grobie i bolał go fakt, że tak nie jest.

Przynajmniej wtedy miałby pewność, że Thenardier jest równie martwy, co on.

Pięść zadudniła o blat recepcji, która istniała głównie, by Babet miał gdzie usypiać w godzinach porannych. Nikomu nie chce się wstawać przed ósmą tylko po to, by położyć się pod wypełnioną tuszem igłą i również nikomu nie chce się werbować ludzi do napadu, póki słońce tkwi na horyzoncie.

\- Czy ja mam się postarać o jakiś zakaz zbliżania się? Czego ty chcesz? – warknął, podnosząc głowę sztywniej w ramionach. Stracił krążenie w ręce, na której spał. Wyglądał na wytarmoszonego, a przekrwione oczy wierciły nienawistnie niskiego mężczyznę przed sobą. Znoszony pomarańczowy garnitur odbijał się irytująco w białym ledowym świetle. Babet podejrzewał, że to nie wina światła.

Thenardier wyszczerzył się nieszczerze i uniósł dłonie. Jego głowę przykrywał kaszkiet.

\- Już z własną córką nie można rozmawiać? – zagadnął pojednawczo zszarpanym nikotyną głosem. Coś w ciemnym spojrzeniu błyskającym spod krzaczastych brwi sprawiało, że Babet wolałby znów operować ludzi i tarzać ręce w ich wnętrznościach, próbując naprawić brak litości natury, niż rozumieć, co szaleniec przed nim wymyślił.

\- Jestem przekonany, że jeśli Eponine chciałaby z tobą rozmawiać, już dawno by to zrobiła.

Wzdrygnęli się obaj, gdy Montparnasse wyłonił się znienacka, schodząc po schodach prowadzących do mieszkania nad salonem tatuażu „Patron-Minette”, które mieszkaniem było jedynie z nazwy, bo na pewno takiej funkcji nie pełniło.

Było bardziej pozostawioną poza podejrzeniem i rewizją kryjówką, z której korzystali, gdy akurat nie prowadzili, o dziwo, w pełni legalnego biznesu na dole.

Montparnasse w swojej skromnej opinii wyglądał zjawiskowo, ale jego geniusz nie został doceniony, ponieważ jedyni obecni w lokalu wpatrywali się w niego jak w ducha.

Pierwszy skrzywił się Thenardier i pokręcił głową.

\- Myślę, że może decydować za siebie. Jest na tyle inteligentna. A ty nie jesteś jej szambelanem.

Montparnasse roześmiał się sztucznie.

\- I nawzajem. Ale życzę powodzenia w znalezieniu kogoś, kto nie chce być znaleziony, zwłaszcza przez ciebie. – Po czym ruszył na zewnątrz, chowając zgarniętą z doniczki sztucznego kwiatka zapalniczkę do kieszeni czarnego płaszcza.

Drzwi nie wydały żadnego specjalnego dźwięku, po prostu się za nim zamknęły.

\- W tym akurat to ja jestem najlepszy. Najlepszy – odparł już na niczyją korzyść Thenardier. Babet ziewnął.

\- Oczywiście. To co będzie z tym nakazem?

***

Istniał związek pomiędzy dobrą pogodą, a dobrym dniem na śledztwo.

Każda pogoda i każdy dzień były dobre na śledztwo.

Przekonanie to żywił Javert od co najmniej piętnastu lat. Póki śnieg nie kładł się grubą kołdrą na Paryżu, a ze względu na potworną aktywność i ruchliwość miasta zdarzało się to niezwykle rzadko, Javert był w najlepszej formie, pomykając na rowerze między nieuczęszczanymi uliczkami i niezwykle trafnie odgadując zamiary lokalnych szajek.

A przynajmniej tych, które były na tyle odważne, by się wychylić.

Aktualnie, wraz z nieodłącznym rowerem, opierał się o swój ulubiony żywopłot i z pozorną obojętnością obserwował wejście do salonu tatuażu „Patron-Minette”, do którego wcześniej wszedł – oddajmy mu tę sprawiedliwość, że przebrany – jegomość nazwiskiem Jondrette, którego Javert rozpoznał jako fałszerza i lichwiarza kanałowej części paryskiego społeczeństwa.

Nim jednak zdołał zmienić swój punkt obserwacyjny, ciemno przeszklone drzwi otworzyły się ponowie, wypuszczając na scenę kolejną postać, kolejnego aktora kryminalnego półświatka, odzianego w czarny jesienny płaszcz i dozę nonszalancji.

Montparnasse wygrzebał z kieszeni opakowanie papierosów i wyciągnął jednego, dopiero wykonawszy swoją część występu orientując się, że jest obserwowany. Od inspektora policji dzieliła go cała ulica i szczerze, gdyby nie był tak wysoki prawdopodobnie zdołałby się ukryć w całości między przejeżdżającymi samochodami. Ale był wysoki i Javert zdecydowanie go rozpoznał.

Nieznaczny uśmiech rozciągnął jego twarz, gdy skłonił głowę przyłożywszy palce do kapelusza, ni to w salucie, ni to w dżentelmeńskim pozdrowieniu. Oddalił się z niezmąconym spokojem, chociaż ani maniery, ani żołnierskość pozornie do niego nie pasowały.

Javert nie miał czasu by uskutecznić jakiegokolwiek działania inspektora policji, ponieważ w tym momencie zza zakrętu wyłoniła się dosyć nietypowa dwójka; zupełnie siwy, wysoki, elegancko ubrany mężczyzna oraz trzymająca się jego ramienia drobna blondynka o ładnej twarzy, również w sukience koloru węgla. Zdawało się, że niemal przystanęli na widok Javerta. Wahanie było krótko żyjące, ot cykada i już mężczyzna otwierał kwiaciarnię graniczącą z żywopłotem, a panienka kopnęła samotny kamień z dala od zielonych przeszklonych drzwi.

\- Późno otwieracie, monsieur Fauchelevent.

Zaadresowany uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i przechylił głowę.

\- Rodzinne przeszkody – odparł krótko, przepuszczając do środka kwiaciarni córkę, samemu zostając na zewnątrz, by w pełni odwróciwszy się w kierunku inspektora, zagadnąć: - Czy coś się stało, kiedy mnie nie było?

Gdyby Javert spojrzał w tamtym momencie w prawo, z pewnością nie uszedłby jego uwadze fakt, że drzwi do „Patron-Minette” uchyliły się, a ludzkiej wielkości i karlej postury pomarańczowy kształt w kaszkiecie szybko przemknął w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. 

Czasem rzeczy są niewidzialne dla ludzi, a zauważalne jedynie dla aniołów. Przez to, że mają wiele oczu.

\- Tego się dopiero dowiemy – rzucił w odpowiedzi Javert. Fauchelevent wewnętrznie westchnął.

\- Miłego dnia w takim razie. Owocnych poszukiwań. – Skłonił głowę i nie czekając na zatrzymanie ze strony Javerta dostał się do bezpiecznego wnętrza kwiaciarni.

\- Ten facet mnie przeraża. – Było pierwszym, co rzuciła w jego kierunku Cosette. Zdążyła zrzucić na zapleczu elegancką sukienkę i była zajęta dolewaniem wody do róż w pracowniczych ogrodniczkach – wewnętrzny żart między nią a ojcem – jej włosy zebrane w wysoki kok na czubku głowy. – Tak seryjnie, rozumiem, gdybyśmy sprzedawali trawkę, ale to są tylko kwiaty.

Spojrzała na czerwony pąk przed sobą i wzruszyła ramionami. – Niewinne istoty w tym nędznym świecie.

\- Myślę, że to nie wina kwiaciarni, Cosette. Ale nie przejmuj się. – Ojciec zatrzymał się. Zapytała, co dokładnie ma na myśli, ale tylko pokręcił głową i zerknął na rozpiskę zamówień na ten dzień. – Pójdę dokończyć wiązankę dla Tholomyesa. Jakby się paliło najpierw wylej tulipany. I tak słabo się sprzedają.

***

Mariusz miał problem.

Problem nie zaczynał się od Courfeyraca śpiącego na jego ręce, chociaż było to zdecydowanie niewygodne, lecz błąkał się gdzieś między pustym żołądkiem, poczuciem winy i datą zaznaczoną na kalendarzu w ich studenckiej kawalerce.

Znaczy, technicznie studenckiej kawalerce Courfeyraca.

Kolejny problem.

Mariusz pasożytujący drugi tydzień na gościnności przyjaciela, który był na tyle uprzejmą osobą by nie wnieść choć jednej skargi (a nawet powtarzał Pontmercy’emu, by na razie się nie martwił, jak znajdzie pracę to to ogarną) czuł się dokładnie tak – jak pasożyt. Nie płacił części czynszu, nadal czekał na odpowiedź z księgarni trzy przecznice dalej, jego aktualny stan konta wynosił piętnaście euro, lodówkę mieli pustą (jeśli nie liczyć masła i ogórków), a tego dnia wypadała rocznica śmierci ojca. Pierwsza.

Walenie do drzwi nie rozwiązywało niczego.

Nie przeszkadzało to osobie za drzwiami.

\- Mariusz?

Courf najwyraźniej też został przywołany na jawę. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale prócz głosu świadczyła o tym zmarszczka na czole. Gdyby pamiętał, by zasłonić rolety jak wrócił – Mariusz nie miał pojęcia, o której to nastąpiło, najpewniej przyjaciel nie był na wyżynach energetycznych bądź świadomościowych, skoro zasnął obok niego, ale łóżko koniec końców należało do niego, więc nie zamierzał narzekać, nawet jeśli został zgnieciony w tym procesie – słońce bezwstydnie nie wpadałoby do środka, miękko oświetlając pomieszczenie.

Nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina.

\- Hm?

Burza ciemnych loków uniosła się, a równie ciemne oczy powitały poranek, rozglądając się nieco niezrozumiale, po Mariuszu, który leżał zbyt blisko, po roletach, które chyba zacięły się w połowie i po zbyt jasnym pokoju. Powietrze było ciężkie, ale zimne. Courfeyrac niemal zapomniał, dlaczego się obudził, gdy kołatanie ponowiło się, nie zmieniając poziomu natarczywości.

\- Ktoś puka. – Po tej rozespanej obserwacji uwolnił wreszcie ramię Mariusza ze swojego ciężaru i potarł ucho w zamyśleniu. Nie było to leniwe zastanowienie, a szybkie tasowanie w myślach fotografii wspomnień i potencjalnych zbiegów okoliczności. – Jeśli to Grantaire, nie wróciłem wczoraj. Idę schować się w łazience.

Zaskakująco żywo zerwał się z materaca, minął o centymetry szafę i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, co na szczęście nie uszkodziło zawiasów, chociaż właścicielka budynku – pani Veuvain – prosiła, by zdecydowanie powstrzymywać się przed takimi wybrykami.

A więc i Courfeyrac pozostawiał go ze swoimi problemami. Doskonale.

\- Kto tam? – rzucił Mariusz głośniej w kierunku wejścia, nie spodziewając się specjalnie odpowiedzi.

Zerknął na siebie, ale koszulka i dresy wydawały się odpowiednim ubiorem do otwierania drzwi znienacka, dlatego przemierzył kiepskiej jakości dywan, ostatni mur między wiecznie chłodnymi panelami podłogowymi, dotarł na korytarz i przekręcił zamek. O wieszak przy drzwiach opierała się czyjaś parasolka i tworzyła wokół siebie domorosłą sadzawkę.

Zaraz jednak obserwacja umknęła Mariuszowi, gdy zobaczył osobę przed progiem, ubraną zdecydowanie zbyt lekko jak na jesień, chociaż z chustką w drobne kwiatki zawiązaną na szyi, na którą kładły się jasnorude włosy. W oczach gościa coś jak zawsze błyszczało rezolutnie.

\- Słońce trzech wszechświatów we własnej osobie! – Jehan Prouvaire uśmiechnął się jakby zdążył już wypić kawę i miał dobry humor. Z ramienia zwieszała mu się torba ze sztucznej skóry, obijając się o zieloną nogawkę sztruksowych spodni. Samozwańczy tytuł pasował do niego doskonale.

\- Prouvaire – wykrzyknął Mariusz, na korzyść podsłuchującego Courfeyraca. Ściana po jego prawej stronie graniczyła z łazienką, więc było to bardzo prawdopodobne.

\- Jehan – poprawił Prouvaire i Mariusz się zawahał.

Zwykł mówić na przyjaciół Courfeyraca, jak i na samego Courfeyraca, po nazwisku, tak samo jak oni zwracali się najczęściej między sobą, ponieważ po pierwsze: tak było prościej, a po drugie: to nie tak, że mu się nie przedstawili, na pewno kiedyś to zrobili, ale Mariusz miał fatalną pamięć i po prostu… Nie był już pewien. Więc nazwiska były najbezpieczniejszą opcją.

\- Jasne. Courf?! Jehan przyszedł – dodał głośniej.

Przyniosło to spodziewany efekt, bo w mgnieniu oka w korytarzu ukazał się Courfeyrac, przebrany w międzyczasie w żółtą bluzę i zaprosił Prouvaire do środka, milcząco uświadamiając Mariusza, że stali niezręcznie na progu, jak dostawcy pizzy.

Mariusz wzruszył ramionami.

Ich gość zrzucił buty w korytarzu obok ociekającego parasola, po czym rozejrzał się po pokoju. Stojąca na linii wejścia komoda była na górze pusta, jeśli nie liczyć stosu książek i jednego drzewka szczęścia. Jehan oparł się o mebel i gdyby nie refleks Courfeyraca zdążyłby się podciągnąć i usiąść.

Courfeyrac cieszył się, że ma doczynienia z takim kocim zachowaniem tylko od czasu do czasu. Złapał go za nadgarstek i ściągnął na ziemię. Znaczy, na dywan.

\- Rozwalisz ją – jęknął.

\- Wytrzymałaby – obruszył się Jehan, następnie westchnął. – Wolę być wyższy jak z wami rozmawiam.

Faktem było, że i Mariusz i Courf byli wysocy, a Jehanowi brakowało sześciu centymetrów do poczucia komfortu personalnego. Plus, chyba po prostu lubił tak siedzieć.

\- Było urosnąć. Albo założyć obcasy.

Nieprzekonany Jehan pokiwał wolno głową, po czym orzechowym spojrzeniem, które mogło być ciepłe, ale wahało się między szaleństwem a powagą, zaatakował Mariusza.

\- Tak naprawdę przyszedłem po ciebie. Rozniosły się wieści, iż podobno szukasz pracy – zagadnął, zerkając przy okazji na nieposłane łóżko. Rzucił Courfeyrakowi uniesienie brwi w niemym pytaniu. Ten przewrócił oczami, jakby zastanawiał się, czy nie wyprosić Prouvaire.

Mariusz skoncentrowany był na zobrazowaniu swojej pracowniczej, a raczej potencjalnie pracowniczej, sytuacji. Bezgłośna rozmowa ominęła go więc.

\- Rzeczywiście, tak. W tej małej księgarni powiedzieli, że mógłbym nawet tłumaczyć, jeśli umiem niemiecki i włoski – wyrecytował wzruszając ramionami, jakby nie miało to znaczenia.

Jehan skrzywił usta w drobny uśmiech. Przypominał przez to chochlika.

\- A umiesz?

Pytanie wywołało szereg gwałtownych, aczkolwiek niepewnych, gestów, które Mariusz ostatecznie skwitował krótkim „nie”.

Prouvaire prawie mu współczuł.

\- Tak, czy siak, znam to miejsce. Jakaś niewiasta kiedyś nakrzyczała na mnie, gdyż nie było książki, którą zamówiła w innej księgarni – przypomniał sobie, bawiąc się rękawem fioletowej koszuli i bezmyślnie obserwując jak Courfeyrac znika w kuchni, by wrócić z ogórkiem, który najwyraźniej został jego śniadaniem. Nie skomentował tego, tylko wrócił do cichego wyciągania wniosków na temat prowadzenia się swojego przyjaciela i jego nowego kompana.

\- Pracowałeś tam? – Prouvaire nie był w stanie powstrzymać życzliwego uśmiechu.

\- No właśnie nie.

Jakby Mariusz miał za dużo pewności siebie już na starcie. Jehan zaraz się poprawił.

\- Ale nie o tym mówię. Znaczy o tym, ale nie. Po pierwsze, idę zrobić tatuaż, ale po drodze jest kawiarnia, w której kiedyś pracowałem i może mała rekomendacja ci się przyda. Fajne miejsce, jak się odpowiednio zakręcisz to pozwolą ci nawet ustalić grafik pod studia. Tylko trzeba znosić pijanych ludzi, ale myślę, że sobie poradzisz? Co ty na to?

Mariusz przełknął ślinę, ale nim zdołał powiedzieć, że to miłe ze strony Prouvaire, ale sam sobie poradzi, znienacka Courfeyrac potrząsnął jego ramionami, co miało chyba być wspierającym gestem.

Byłoby, gdyby nie brudził mu koszulki swoim śniadaniem.

\- Świetny pomysł! Ubieraj się, życie daje ci szansę, nie ma co jej marnować! – uśmiechnął się, a było prawdą powszechnie znaną, że nikt jego uśmiechowi nie mógł się oprzeć, niezależnie od stanu majątkowego i matrymonialnego.

\- Uch, w porządku. Zaraz wracam.

Prouvaire odprowadził Mariusza wzrokiem, a gdy drzwi łazienki zamknęły się jego twarz przybrała wyraz rozumianego rozbawienia wycelowanego w Courfeyraca, który zaczął uśmiechać się nerwowo. Jehan uniósł brew, lecz zanim zdołał zapytać, przyjaciel wypalił:

\- To nie jest to, na co wygląda.

\- Dlaczegoż miałbym uznać, że to wygląda na cokolwiek? – odparł słodko Prouvaire, stukając palcami o komodę za swoimi plecami. Nadal kusiło go, by się na nią wdrapać.

\- Tylko dlatego, że… - zaczął, ale energiczne tłumaczenie przerwał powrót Mariusza. Uwięziony w szary sweter z uczesanymi włosami wyglądał reprezentacyjnie. Courfeyrac uniósł kciuk w górę z miną krytyka. Twarz przyjaciela rozjaśniła się.

\- Możemy iść – zawołał uroczyście, a Prouvaire rzucił ostatnie wymowne spojrzenie Courfeyrakowi, nim pociągnął Mariusza do wyjścia.

Schodząc minęli dwóch biegnących w przeciwną stronę chłopców, którzy najwyraźniej ścigali się do drzwi mieszkania.

\- Dzień dobry! – wybuchnęli uprzejmym chórkiem, prawie potykając się o wysokie kamienne stopnie, niewiele zważając, że tupot odbija się hucznie po całej klatce schodowej.

\- Dzień dobry – odparł Jehan promiennie, jak zawsze zresztą. Wydostali się z budynku, natychmiast otuleni przez zimne powietrze.

Na schodach do śmietnika siedział ich lokalny bezdomny, którego Mariusz mijał wychodząc na wykłady i do którego obecności, okrutnie to mówić, w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni zdążył się przyzwyczaić. Zawinięty w dziwnie wyciętą, czystą niebieską kurtkę w groszki zdawał się drzemać bądź po prostu przymknął powieki, chcąc nie zauważać świata, tak jak świat przechodził obojętnie wobec niego.

Mariusz instynktownie wbił ręce w kieszenie własnej kurtki, zerkając na Jehana, który zdawał się wystukiwać jakiś rytm na torbie. Chustka podrygiwała w krok z nim.

\- Wspominałeś, że zamierzasz zrobić tatuaż – zaczął Mariusz niepewnie, ale Prouvaire posłał mu lekki uśmiech i otworzył torbę, podając mu kartkę papieru. Zdezorientowany młodzieniec rozwinął ją, otwierając przed sobą cienkopisem nakreślony schemat kwiatów, delikatnej łaciny i czegoś, co przypominało Mariuszowi iluminacje średniowieczne.

\- To jest świetne – wydusił, przyglądając się w niemałym zachwycie jak wszystko łączy się w płynną całość. Podniósł wzrok na Prouvaire, który zdawał się rozczulony tym komplementem. – Twoje? – domyślił się Mariusz.

Jehan skinął głową. Wyprostował prawą dłoń przed sobą.

\- Zamierzam z tego zrobić cały rękaw – zagestykulował od barku po nadgarstek. Wydawał się kompletnie przekonany, gdy opuścił ramię i uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Muszę tylko znaleźć dobrego tatuażystę. Wolałbym oszczędzić sobie kłopotu przy ewentualnych błędach.

\- Jasne. – Mariusz pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. – Ma to sens, zwłaszcza że ręka to dość problematyczne miejsce, tak mi się wydaje. Wiesz, trzeba dużo wyginać – Dla zobrazowania swojego punktu widzenia zaczął ruszać przedramieniem na wszystkie strony, co niezwykle rozbawiło Jehana, póki prawie nie oberwał w twarz.

\- Zdecydowanie – pociągnął nosem, delikatnie ściągając ramię Mariusza do jego boku.

\- Masz już jakieś opcje?

Potrząsnął głową z boku na bok.

\- Ostatnio ktoś wspominał o jakimś świetlistym przytułku, ale jeszcze to sprawdzę. Niemniej jednak, to twoja sprawa jest priorytetem. Jestem tu, by ci pomóc.

Nawet z ręką na sercu Jehan wyglądał, jakby miał w tym ukryty motyw. A może Mariusz popadał w paranoię.

\- Ufam ci przez Courfa, ale zaczynasz brzmieć podejrzanie.

Prouvaire posłał mu słodki półuśmiech.

\- Jesteś zbyt uprzejmy.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie? – westchnął niepewnie Mariusz, marszcząc brwi, lecz nim zdołał przetrawić słowa Jehana ten złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą w labirynt paryskich uliczek, gdzie czekało na nich zło, kwestionowalne wybory oraz bezsprzecznie kilka niechętnie znajomych twarzy.

**Author's Note:**

> okej, więc narodziło się to dawno temu z moich tweetów, gdy myślałam o Valjeanie ekscytującym się pokrzywą, dorosło nieco przez chęć uszczęśliwienia 2 znajomych mi osób oraz wsparcie mojej najlepszej książko-dealerki (która tego nie przeczyta, ale still ją kocham). Rozdziały planuję robić tej wielkości, mam nadzieję, że mimo że w pierwszym nic się nie dzieje dotrwamy razem do następnego. Pozdrawiam serdecznie wszystkich ludzi którzy mnie kojarzą xd i w sumie nie wiem co tu jeszcze napisać. Long live the future, odmeldowuję się
> 
> \- wasza prouvaire


End file.
